A Different Trial
by Sidenwood367
Summary: Prior to picking his apprentice, Qui-Gon Jinn was prewarned by the Force. He knew had never treated Obi-Wan as his family and this had affected the way Obi-Wan had treated Anakin. He realized his failure to fully understand and care for his own apprentice had actually led to Anakin's betrayal. With this warning in mind, the prophecy started to unfold differently.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is my first work in the Star War fandom. Hope you find it okay! The storyline takes place before Qui-Gon had gotten himself an apprentice. I plan to have a lot of fluff future plot. I will try to add in some humor as well, but I was often told that I have a really bad sense of humor so forgive me if it gets boring.**

 **Anyways, please let me know what you think about this chapter, so I can decide what to do with this fanfic. That's all from me! Hope you enjoy the story!**

Qui-Gon stepped off his speeder onto the landing platform of Corusant, the wind tossed his hair around him blocking his view. The artificial twilight lit up the horizon. Air vehicles zoomed in every direction around the platform. After a moment, Qui-Gon walked toward a transport that was already waiting for him at the edge of the platform. His dragged is feet as he walked and his knees are very shaky. He pulled open the door of the air vehicle and climbed in.

He signed in relief as soon as his plopped down in the back seat, he leaned his head on the back of his seat. Qui-Gon sensed Mace Windu sitting in the driver's seat without looking.

"Mission went well then?" Mace asked after a while, smiling.

"If you don't count being pushed into an irrigation ditch full of organic fertilizer by the pathetic life forms I was trying to save, then I guess yes, the mission very well indeed." Qui-Gon replied, fully knowing that a good Jedi should not be sarcastic under any circumstances. Yet, he was in such a grumpy mood he didn't care.

"Oh my. I see no reason for your pathetic life forms to push you? Or did you sing to them?" Mace asked in an innocent tone, Qui-Gon did not need to reach into the Force to know he was trying not to grin.

"Funny, Master Windu. To answer your first question, the little creatures simply panicked. Those little Pechunwa's aren't all the bright, you know. To answer your second question, I did _not_ sing to them. However, I clearly recall the lullaby I sang to those younglings was not bad at all. They were just a little shy to show that they enjoyed it." Gui-Gon said, irritated.

Mace Windu nodded. Then he muttered something like "poor little youngling that cried after…"

"That youngling cried because his friend hit him with his practice saber, not because of my singing." Qui-Gon retorted indignantly at once.

"Sorry, old friend. Maybe he cried because of both." Mace said thoughtfully.

Qui-Gon rolled his eyes. "You are doing this to annoy me. But as I am a forgiving person, I am not going to burn down this vehicle with you in it. Anyways, do I need to report about this mission to the council or can I just file a report for the Temple Archives?" Qui-Gon's heart gave an unwilling twist as he thought about _standing_ for at least 20 minutes in-front of the council.

"A report would do fine, old friend. Now, we are nearly there. Master Yoda asked me to remind you that you are due to be having an apprentice soon. You will join the other Master in observing the group of younglings tomorrow." Mace Windu smiled as he sensed Qui-Gon stifled a groan at the back.

Qui-Gon felt his bubble vision of a quiet afternoon the next day, lying on the sofa sipping coffee in his quarters burst and showered him in cold water.

"To speak the truth Qui Gon, Padawans aren't that bad. Although they might break some furniture and several doors trying to practice maneuvers with a light saber, or they might put baking soda in their master's coffee, but they can make your life more colorful." Mace chuckled as the Force around Qui-Gon rippled in annoyance.

"Speaking out of past experience, are we? Considering it was _I_ who helped you to steal the baking soda from the kitchen in the first place and my master gave me 3 weeks of chores in the Temple when he found out?" Qui-Gon asked bitterly when he remembered the way he had to do everything from scrubbing floors to washing dishes in that 3 weeks.

"Well, I got 10 weeks so I'd appreciate it if you can stop complaining." Mace shot back. Qui-Gon fought back a smile of his own.

The busy traffic on Corusant whizzed passed them as they approached the Jedi Temple. Mace was obviously still in the memory of the modified coffee incident as he muttered "it was his fault he drank it…" Seconds later, they slowed to a stopped before the Temple's steps.

As they climbed up the steps leading to the Temple front doors, Qui-Gon felt his legs shaking under his weight and a pair of marshmallows. Mace Windu was fast to notice, he slowed down his pace.

"I sense something else happened on the mission beside you falling in to the irrigation ditch full of umm…"

"Organic fertilizer..." Qui-Gon finished for Mace. Mace raised his eyebrows expectantly.

Qui-Gon decided he got no choice but to answer. "Yes, the Pechunwas ran ahead of me after they pushed me in the ditch, then got lost. I had to catch up with them running at top speed through a particularly thick patch of forest to get to the right path. It was at least half an hour later before I got them safe and covered. I was panting so hard I had trouble when negotiating with the other tribe who's trying to kill them." Qui-Gon started to speak fast, still embarrassed by the way the situation was handled.

"Everyone has their share of bad luck now and then, Qui-Gon. Now, since you will be having an apprentice soon, we moved your quarters to the 47th floor, 6th doors to the left after you get out of the lift." Then Mace cleared his throat, imitating who Qui-Gon recognized to be Yoda. "4 weeks to decide your Padawan, you have. Report to the council on your decision, you will." Mace winked as he finished.

Qui-Gon signed. "What if I can't decide? Say I have no particular youngling in mind." He asked defiantly.

"Oh, then you report that to the council and we will assign one to you. Now, get some rest and a change of robes, you need it." Mace said as he departed.

"Thank you, Master Windu." Qui-Gon replied, couldn't stop himself from inserting a little sarcasm in his tone.

An hour later, when Qui-Gon was lying on his bed in his new quarters, showered and changed. He laid their and reached out with the Force. He probed every each room and each corner of his new quarters again. His old quarter had only one bedroom, one bathroom, a small sitting area and a small kitchen of which he never uses. _How should I enjoy my last few weeks of freedom before some annoying little Padawan comes along?_ He thought to himself as he laid there.

He had decided that he is a looking forward to having an apprentice of his own and are not as annoyed as he seemed. It would mean he is fulfilling his post as a Jedi master at last. But what in the galaxies will he teach his Padawan?

It is not very late, and his legs felt better after some rest and a hot shower. So, Qui-Gon made his way to the meditation pad on the main floor, and open his mind to the will of the Force.

He started his meditation by stretching out with his senses, spreading the Force over the meditation room, slowly expanding to every corner of the Temple, sensing the activities taking place. When he reached a certain limit, he pulled the Force back to the meditation room, swirling around the meditation pad. After repeating this a few times, he sank deeper into the Force, listening and waiting. He didn't reach out for the Force, instead, he waited for it swirl around and come to him.

He lowers the shield he built over the day in his mind and really opened his mind to the Force. _Careful_ the Force whispered to Qui-Gon, always a great start. _Since you and your apprentice will decide the fate of the galaxy._ Qui-Gon melting his surprise into the Force churning around. _Great weight will be placed on your apprentice's shoulder, you will decide whether he will succeed._ This is not the first time Qui-Gon heard the Force's warnings. He knows what to do. _Show me._ The Force obliged.

Qui-Gon saw images before him. He focused harder, the completed image formed around him. He was in a small storage room, before him stood another…him. The Qui-Gon in the vision was older and his hair was longer, next to him, stood another shape. The shape was so blurry, the real Qui-Gon could not see any of the shapes's features. He couldn't even tell whether the shape was male or female.

"I know you will not like this, but I will request the council to train this boy." The Qui-Gon in the vision was saying. The blurry shape seemed to want to say something, but then the scene shifted.

Qui-Gon was lying on the floor. A blurry shape was hold the vision Qui-Gon's head in his arms. "Train…the boy…" Qui-Gon was whispering. Other scenes swirled before this one. Qui-Gon saw the blurry shape in every one of the scenes. The vision Qui-Gon was either scolding the shape about something, or arguing, or giving orders and instructions. There was little laughter and a lot more unnecessary curtsy. Then the scenes took on a different form, they became darker, Qui-Gon saw the temple burning, fallen bodies of…younglings, a planet exploded into a million pieces. Then, the scenes stopped surfacing. _A future that will come to pass and you are the beginning of the chain._ Qui-Gon was lost in his shock and confusion. Then he asked another question, _what must I do?_

 _You will know, it's in your nature._ The Force answered.

 _Then why did you show me?_ Qui-Gon felt the Force churn faster.

 _Because it is necessary, for this to be deep down in your unconscious mind. Otherwise, the outcome is already decided._ The Force whispered.

 _Who is this apprentice of mine?_ Qui-Gon inquired.

 _Too anxious. Worry not, listening to yourself and this future will not come to pass._ The Force spoke.

 _Train the boy well._ The Force whispered again, before slowing, leaving Qui-Gon in wonder.

 **Hope you enjoyed! Please review and tell me what you think, any criticism, praises, suggestions are welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

The Jedi temple is always quiet in the mornings. The masters were doing their morning meditation, the Padawans were practicing their saber techniques and the ones on missions had already left. Qui-Gon felt quite anxious despite the quite morning as he made his way down to the Yoda's meditation chamber on the main floor. He did not sleep well last night, the warning of the Force kept pounding in his mind. Although the Force warned him not to worry, it had also told him the fate of the galaxies rested upon his shoulders. He had decided that those two things simply don't go together. When he opened his eyes this morning after an uneasy sleep, the unconscious part of his mind had already made a solution for him. So, there he was, walking down the corridor toward Master Yoda's meditation chamber.

He approached the meditation chamber slowly, he reached into the Force to declare a presence but stopped. Yoda already knew he was coming…obviously. No doors in Jedi Temple have locks on them, so Qui-Gon simply knocked on the chamber's door and pushed it open. Yoda was already waiting.

"Qui-Gon Jinn, sensed your approach I have," Yoda said, turning to Qui-Gon and fixed him with a penetrating stare.

Qui-Gon bowed to the Jedi master. "Master Yoda, I have come to consult your advice." He said. Yoda simply looked at Qui-Gon expectedly.

"Last night, when I was meditating, I received a warning from the Force." Qui-Gon continued, trying to suppress his discomfort as the visions he saw surfaced in his mind once more.

"Warning? In what form?" Yoda asked as he motioned Qui-Gon to sit down opposite him.

"Premonitions, scenes from what I sensed to be the future," Qui-Gon said, closing his eyes briefly as a fresh wave of images surfaced. "It concerns me and my apprentice. The Force showed me a future that may come to pass." He paused, lost once more in those flashing scenes.

"More to this vision than you have said I sense. Elaborate further you must." Yoda prompted in a tone that suggested if Qui-Gon does not oblige, his stomach was about to receive some painful pokes from the walking stick Yoda always carries.

"Yes, Master Yoda. The Force said that I am at a beginning of a chain and the fate of the galaxy will rest on me and my apprentice's shoulders. Then I showed me scenes of what I suspected to be me and my apprentice going on missions. Although it did not show me who that apprentice was. After that, the scenes got more disturbing. A planet exploded into a million pieces, millions of lives screamed, they were visions of war." Qui-Gon finished, looking steadily at Yoda.

"War, you said?" Yoda inquired.

"Yes. There were star-fighters, blaster shots, speeders blown up. They were of pain and suffering." Qui-Gon answered grimly. "The Force said that I can stop all of that from happening, that I should not worry and I should listen to my nature."

"Then worry you should not, fear this you should not." Yoda nodded slightly at Qui-Gon as he answered.

"Forgive me, Master Yoda but that is precisely the problem. I cannot stop myself from worrying, the galaxy is going to fall if…" Qui-Gon said, lowering his head and sensed Master Yoda moved forward.

"If. Focus too much on the future and miss the present you must not. Let the present influence the future you should. Gaze into the future in unease and forget to live you must not. Made the wrong choice because of the future they'd seen Jedis did." Said Master Yoda, standing up and waking over to Qui-Gon.

"Takes the right steps you must. Decide who this apprentice is you must, focus on the here and now, Qui-Gon Jinn. Be mindful of the future, but at the expanse of the present it must not be." Yoda said, nodding wisely. Qui-Gon took a moment to consider this as Yoda watched him closely.

"Thank you, Master Yoda." He said, standing up and bowed once more to Yoda. Then he turned and walked out of Yoda's chamber as Yoda nodded and returned to his meditation.

After a quick breakfast, Qui-Gon made his way to the second floor of the Jedi Temple where the primary training of the younglings took place. _How in the galaxy is he going to find this apprentice?_ His old master Dooku had once told him that he was chosen as his apprentice because Qui-Gon reminds Dooku of himself. He decided that he should try and apply this as well as it is his only choice.

When he stepped out of the lift on the second floor, he turned left and saw a group of masters already gathered in the commons area. He saw Mace Windu among them.

"Master Windu, what are you doing here? I thought members of the council is not allowed an apprentice." He said as he approached the group of masters.

"Oh, Qui-Gon, you're here. I am here to make sure that all the masters have came, as some of them are quite stubborn and defied the council on too many occasions." Mace said. He smiled as Qui-Gon resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"They should be starting their first class today in that classroom in about 5 minutes. Then they will work on some lightsaber skills over in that training room. Then it's lunch. After that, they will return for their last class which is History of the Republic." Mace informed Qui-Gon, pointing around at classrooms as he spoke.

"I thought they have two classes after lunch." Qui-Gon raised his eyebrows.

"The last class is for you to talk to them, if you want." Mace replied, giving Qui-Gon a skeptical look.

"Thank you, Master Windu." Qui-Gon signed.

"Don't sound so glum, Qui-Gon. You will join them in the Study of the Jedi Text in 4 minutes' time. Should be interesting." Qui-Gon was not able to suppress a groan. Mace shrugged, "meanwhile, may the Force be with you." Mace bowed his head and walked away, leaving Qui-Gon feeling very annoyed.

"Qui-Gon! I did not know you are choosing your padawan too, I thought you don't like young children." A voice pulled Qui-Gon out of his thoughts,

"I did not really have a choice, the council insisted I have a padawan this year. And no, I just don't like annoying young children who are likely to ruin my life." Qui-Gon smiled. He and Hosanna knew each other quite well.

"I actually have no idea what to do," Hosanna said, smiling. "Guess I will have to figure it out."

"I can't say I am better off. Do I really have to sit through a Study of Jedi Class again? They are terribly boring." Qui-Gon said, shaking his head and earning a laugh from Hosanna.

"Well, you could never stand boredom, could you? I feel rather bad for the instructor." Hosanna said, still smiling.

"Let's hope I do not snooze off and set a bad example for these younglings this class." He replied as a group of younglings filed into the classroom, some of them glancing curiously at the group of masters assembled there.

"If you do, you will be known as "the master who snoozed off in Study of Jedi Text" for the rest of your life." Hosanna teased. Qui-Gon smiled, this is precisely why Hosanna had been his friend for so long, she had definitely added a lot more laughter in his life. There was some screeching of chairs against the floor in the classroom as the younglings sat down.

"I think it's time. Let's go." Qui-Gon said, tucking his hair behind his ear and entered the classroom with the other masters.

In the classroom, around 25 younglings sat in behind tables. The tables formed small clusters around the classroom. None of the younglings were talking and all were gazing intently at the masters who just entered the classroom. Qui-Gon hovered around the doorway with the others. The instructor in the class spoke up then.

"Alright children, I believe that you are all informed about these masters joining us this lesson. This is master Daxis, master Damarco…" The instructor started to introduce each master in turn, when each master was introduced, the children would murmur a greeting.

"This is Master Jinn." The instructor announced. Qui-Gon stepped forward, nodded his head at the children.

"Hello, Mast Jinn." The children murmured. Qui-Gon gave a wink, but his mind was working furiously. _One of these 25 children_ he thought, his gaze traveled from one child to another, not lingering on anyone. There was no sudden realization or fondness for any particular child. _Patience_ Qui-Gon thought to himself, _the child will show_.

The class began exactly as the Qui-Gon had remembered it. Even though he was 30 years older, he still felt like slamming the Instructor into the nearest wall and run out of the room yelling "freedom!" at the top of his voice. The only reason he did not do so was that of Mace Windu, as they were in the same group of younglings. Mace and he made this class more interested in practicing Force Levitation. Whenever the instructor wasn't looking, they would move the book the teacher left on her desk, or move the hollo projection control to a corner. After that, they would try and suppress laughter as the instructor searched frantically for the missing object.

Qui-Gon knew for a fact that this practice Mace and him had started did not disappear through the generations of Jedi younglings. Now, as Qui-Gon sat at the very back of the classroom, he wondered if he could do that again. The childlike part of Qui-Gon had never died completely, after all, now it's surfacing once more.

He spotted the hollo projection control at the instructor's desk. If the class went on as he remembered, the teaching would be needing it in around 10 minutes. He let a smile cross his lips as he decided to wait until the right time.

He returned his gaze to the younglings. _Galaxies they look bored._ Qui-Gon mused. His gaze settled on a group of younglings nearest him, he watched them. They all stared blankly at the archive in-front of them.

"Only an inward glance should be sufficient for one to…" the instructor's voice drifted across the room.

Qui-Gon relaxed his mind and reached into the Force. The classroom was quiet in terms of Force activity. He let himself sank just a little bit further, not enough to draw his attention from the class but enough for him to know what is going on. Qui-Gon let his consciousness pass around each youngling, disappointed when he found no particular child with unusually strong Force. Then, he sensed something. A shield was building up somewhere. A shield that blocks out activity from notice through the Force. Qui-Gon was sure that if he hadn't been reaching into the Force intentionally, he wouldn't have sensed this shield. Yet, he could not sense where this shield had come from unless he digs deeper into the Force. Just when he was about to try to find out, the shield melted into the Force once more.

Qui-Gon pulled back his consciousness from the Force and glanced around the classroom. None of the other masters seemed to have noticed the shield, however. Qui-Gon supposed a youngling must have conjured it. The shield, although a little advanced for these younglings, all around 11 years old, but Qui-Gon supposed some they could achieve it with some talent, hard work and practice. He looked curiously around the room. A human girl with curly brown hair raised her hand to ask the instructor a question as Qui-Gon searched. The instructor walked toward the girl. Then Qui-Gon noticed something.

The teacher's shift of position had allowed Qui-Gon the full view of the instructor's desk, and the hollo projector control Qui-Gon had planned on moving was definitely missing. Qui-Gon couldn't stop himself from smiling. _Who moved it?_

Qui-Gon decided to reach into the Force once more, he felt around for the control. He found it, under a table. He looked at the cluster of tables. 4 younglings sat together there and they were definitely trying to shield the control with their feet. The four younglings seemed to be trying to communicated something silently.

A human boy with reddish hair seemed to be asking the other a question silently, his brows furrowed slightly. Another boy who looked like he was from the Elpert System gave an exasperated look and leaned over to whisper something in the ear of the boy with reddish hair.

The red-haired boy shook his head, looking rather shocked. The other boy shrugged then winked. He pointed his chin toward the wall on his left. The boy with reddish hair grinned looked down at his archive and shut his eyes in concentration.

Then, Qui-Gon felt the same kind of shield he had sensed before flaring to life again. He watched as the controller lifted up into the air and moved very quickly, toward the shades at the edge of the classroom. The control settled there on the window ledge. _That's way too obvious, the teacher could spot it in no time._ Qui-Gon thought to himself.

"That's a good question, Hayley. Okay, now. Obi-Wan, please help lower the shades." The instructor said. That's when the whole brilliance of the plan stuck Qui-Gon. The boy with reddish hair stood up and pressed a bottom, he was definitely suppressing a grin. The shades lowered from before the windows and completely concealed the control.

Qui-Gon grinned.

"What kind of daydream are you having?" Hosanna leaned over and whispered.

"Oh, nothing. You will see." Qui-Gon said, still grinning.

"Not again!" came the instructor's impatient voice as she started searching for the control. Qui-Gon quickly concealed his grin. Hosanna seemed to realize something and shot Qui-Gon a dirty look.

 _I didn't do it, promise._ Qui-Gon sent this message through the Force, straight into Hosanna's mind.

 _Oh? You know who did then?_ Came Hosanna's reply through the Force. Qui-Gon simply smiles and raised his eyes brows at her.

"Okay, how many times do I have to deal with this?" the instructor asked the silent class, then continued, "Better admit it now."

The class remained silent. The 4 boys were all looking down at their table.

"You four, stand up." The instructor seemed to have caught on and pointed at the four boys who were guilty of the crime. The teacher walked over and peered under the table.

"You see, I haven't been able to figure out which of you had been doing this every week, until very recently." The instructed said with finality.

"None of us did, Master Sheerii." A child said, an innocent look on his face.

"Oh? Maybe you were not aware that your friend was checking books on Force shielding?" The instructor asked. No answered.

Then the instructor continued. "Maybe you won't stand up to this in front of all these masters. But I expect you to come return the control to me today with an apology."

Qui-Gon glanced quickly at the boy with reddish hair, Obi-Wan. The young boy was biting the inside of his cheek. Qui-Gon wondered why didn't the instructor simply reach into the Force and find the control. He focused on the shade which the control was hidden behind and sensed the same kind of shielding. _Impressive, to have maintained it well in an emotionally pressured situation._ Qui-Gon mused.

"As this has happened once more, I will let you discuss the text in groups. I expect short analyzes by the end of the class." The instructor said.

The boys went into a heated discussion at once.

"You aren't seriously considering telling her it's you, Obi-Wan?" One of the four boys asked.

"Well, Dexx, I'm not sure…" Obi-Wan replied.

"You're kidding." The boy, Dexx, replied in disbelief.

"She seems like she already knows. If she already knows, then I should probably just admit it…" Obi-Wan said, his eyes were still downcast.

"How could she? You know your shields are near perfection, even master Yoda commented on it. She might have made it up that she knew, to prompt you to admit your crime." Dexx said.

"Oh, it's not a _crime,_ Dexx. I'm thinking we've gone too far though. This is actually interrupting her lessons." Obi-Wan replied. Dexx looked thoughtful.

"Well, if you are going, I'm going with you," Dexx said finally.

"I don't get you two. This will get you into a so much trouble." Another boy argued.

"Well, it's better we admit it than they find out, isn't it? This has gone little too far and…" Obi-Wan glanced around and continued, "I have a feeling I was seen."

The boys all looked alert.

"When I got those shields up, I felt a presence in the Force, pretty vague though. I don't think that person was angry." Obi-Wan continued.

"Do you know who then?" Dexx asked.

"I think it's one of the masters. One of them might have picked up on something." Obi-Wan said worriedly. They all sat there silently, worried.

"Look, I will make up my own mind about this. We'd better get this analysis done. If that doesn't kill me, I will probably tell her the truth after lunch." Obi-Wan said seriously.

"I'll come with then, Obi-Wan." Dexx nodded.

"Thanks. Now let's take a look at this nonsense. The virtue of a Jedi flows from the Force, it purifies…" Obi-Wan droned on with the text.

Qui-Gon raised both his eyebrows. He was beginning to like Obi-Wan. After all, Mace and he never had the courage to admit it to the instructor, although she had told them the same thing she told Obi-Wan. _Did she really know?_ Qui-Gon wondered.


	3. Chapter 3

How Qui-Gon survived the light saber training with the younglings was still a complete mystery to him. Qui-Gon found himself silently thanking Master Yoda for having the foresight to give the younglings practice lightsabers instead of real lightsabers. The practice lightsabers looked like a lightsaber, yet it couldn't cut anything or cause any damage. Yet like the real lightsabers, the beam of light can block other practice sabers, parry and attack. When the beam of light hit any lifeform, it will pass right through and the beam would turn red at the same time.

The younglings were assigned to play some game which involves a lot of running around and some fighting that resorted in one or two crying younglings. There were so much screaming and yelling that Qui-Gon's ears was still ringing when he entered the cafeteria. After taking his food, Qui-Gon found Hosanna and sat down next to her.

"Only one more lesson left." Qui-Gon signed as he stuck his fork into his food rather forcefully.

"Hopefully my eardrums would have recovered by then." Hosanna said, sighing.

"Have anyone in mind yet?" Qui-Gon asked, digging into his food.

"You can say that I guess." Hosanna answer thoughtfully after a second.

"Who?" Qui-Gon perked up, eyes bright.

"Do you have anyone in mind?" Hosanna purposefully ignored Qui-Gon's question. Qui-Gon signed.

"You can say that, I guess." Qui-Gon imitated Hosanna. He looked at his food and raised his eyebrows.

"Fine, I won't ask you if you don't ask me." Hosanna said, annoyed. Qui-Gon just filled his mouth with food, so he didn't reply.

"You know, I have a feeling that you know who moved the control this morning." Hosanna continued.

Qui-Gon finally managed to swallow the food in his mouth. "Hmm?"

"Don't acted dumb, Qui-Gon. I can just feel it."

"Feelings are dangerous, or haven't you heard Master Yoda?" Qui-Gon teased, smiling at the look on Hosanna's face.

"This is getting us nowhere." Hosanna signed. Qui-Gon grinned. Then, out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Obi-Wan and Dexx in the middle of the cafeteria, looking around for an empty seat in an already very full cafeteria. Then Dexx poked Obi-Wan and pointed in Qui-Gon's direction where there two a few empty spaces two seats from Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan shrugged, looking impatient. The two younglings hurried over and Obi-Wan set his plate down and slipped into his eat. His mouth was already full of food, before he was properly seated.

Qui-Gon was so surprised at how quite the young boy swallowed his food, he had to resist the urge to walk over to check if Obi-Wan had choked. Qui-Gon might have done just that if Obi-Wan had not started to talk.

"I'm sooooo hungry. But we have to eat fast, because…" Obi-Wan said very fast, the last part of his sentence was rather incoherent due to the large amount of food he had stuffed into his mouth.

But Dexx obviously understood. "Ohh right! I'd better eat as much as I can then, because this might be my last meal." He said and grimaced.

Hosanna voice pulled Qui-Gon back to her. "Reminds you of something?" She asked, indicating the Obi-Wan and Dexx.

"Mace and I definitely had more graceful methods of dining!" Qui-Gon argued indignantly.

"As an objective voice, Qui-Gon, you guys really did not." Hosanna laughed as she said. Qui-Gon fell into a dignified silence and he could hear more words drifted over from Obi-Wan and Dexx.

"How could she have finished it? It's a 2000 words essay and it's not nearly the deadline yet." Dexx was saying, eyes wide in shock.

"Dunno…what she said. I've only done half." Obi-Wan's answer was muffled because he was speaking through another big mouthful of food. Qui-Gon looked at the boy's plate and his eyebrows raised so high, it was nearly disappeared into his hair. The boy's plate was almost empty. Impressed by the speed of Obi-Wan's dining, he shifted his gaze back to his own plate. _Galaxies he was getting old…_

"Still gonna go back for seconds, Obi?" Qui-Gon heard Dexx asked and he was relieved by Obi-Wan's muttered "no". Maybe the boy was only human after all, because Qui-Gon had not yet known any human who can finish the temple's lunch and go back for seconds, as the temple always give out more food than what the human digestion system can normally manage. Qui-Gon only realized how wrong he was when heard the rest of Obi-Wan's answer.

"I would go back for seconds, you know, I feel like I can eat five more plate of this stuff. But, I think we'd better hurry…" Obi-Wan scraped the last bit of the food left on his plate, swallowed and then continued, "Plus, I think I should be on a diet because…" He reached out and nicked some food off Dexx's plate before saying "…because Adley told me if I continue eating like this, I will give the Master who picks me as a Padawan a heart attack." Obi-Wan finished.

 _You're not wrong._ Qui-Gon thought to himself and shuddered inwardly when he imagined having a Padawan who can eat five helpings of the temple lunch.

"Don't look so genuinely surprised. I remember you ate 4 helpings of this stuff when Mace got you on a dare. That's nearly five." Hosanna said in mock innocence.

"I did not!" Qui-Gon said indignantly.

"The refusal you accept your past leads to the dark said, or haven't _you_ heard Master Yoda?" Hosanna said and Qui-Gon grinded his teeth.

Qui-Gon was prepared to die of boredom in the History of the Republic class that afternoon. The Padawans seemed intimidated by the instructor, however, as they all arrived in the classroom 10 minutes early. Qui-Gon went in with them. A few younglings glanced up at him, caught his eyes and muttered "Hello master." timidly before looking down and hurrying away.

Qui-Gon realized that both Obi-Wan and Dexx was missing, he sat up straighter in his seat at the back of the class room. The tables in this room was arranged differently as the last classroom. The tables were placed in rows, every two tables formed a small group, facing the hollo projector. The instructor must be quite an order freak.

Just then, the instructor walked in. The younglings greeted her as usual. She started to take attendance on the datapod she held. At last, she looked up.

"Where's Kenobi and Jettster?" She asked the class. The younglings did not answer. Qui-Gon started to wonder if the Study of Jedi Text instructor had really murdered the two younglings. As the instructor worked to the hollo projector started, there was a knock on the door. Obi-Wan and Dexx entered, looking around the classroom, not knowing what to do.

"Well, don't stand there. Come on, you're not late." The instructor said, waving the two boys in. Dexx hurried to an empty seat next to the brown-haired girl Qui-Gon remembered from this morning and Obi-Wan was left without a seat. Well, except for the one next to Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon did not find this fact as annoying as he thought. Obi-Wan hesitated, looking at Qui-Gon uncertainly. Qui-Gon raised his eyebrows and pulled the empty chair next to him back for Obi-Wan.

"Thank You, Master Jinn." Obi-Wan said politely as he sat down. Qui-Gon was slightly taken a back as he did not expect the boy to remember his name.

"You are welcome, Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon smiled at the boy. Now it was Obi-Wan's turn to be taken a back. The boy obviously did not expect Qui-Gon to know his name either. Qui-Gon returned his attention to the instructor as she began the class. The topic of today's class was _The Revolution of Terror._

The class went on and on with the teacher talking, and the younglings jolting down notes. Obi-Wan already wrote a page full next to Qui-Gon.

"terror flows from morals. Yet morals without terror is useless and terror without virtue is useless. Terror can enhance laws and laws is justice, and justice is inflexible…... This had become the new ideal of the Order of the Galaxy in the rebellion." The instruction was saying. Obi-Wan scribbled on a brand-new piece of paper.

"Do you agree with what the Order thought?" the instructor asked the class. The younglings shook their hands, but to Qui-Gon amusement, Obi-Wan did not.

"I see that you feel differently Obi-Wan." The instructor asked as Obi-Wan blushed.

"Umm…" He mumbled as the class turned to look at him, Qui-Gon did as well.

"Come on, whatever you say won't be wrong." The instructor said kindly to Obi-Wan.

"I don't see anything wrong with it. Since terror can help enhance laws and laws can help rule people, but terror should also be balanced with virtue if not less. Only the Order didn't so this, they had only terror and almost no virtue." Obi-Wan said in a rather shaky voice, under the intent gaze of 24 classmates and 25 masters.

"I can't argue with that." The instructor smiled at Obi-Wan before turning away, and so did the rest of the class. Obi-Wan looked extremely relieved.

"Right, since we covered that quickly, why don't you use the rest of this class to work on the essay assigned?" the instructor said as she shut the hollo projector. Everyone moved to pull out more pieces of paper to work on the essay.

Obi-Wan also pulled out his half-completed essay. Qui-Gin saw he already completed the first page so he set it aside and began to work on the second page. Qui-Gon weren't about to sit here for the last 10 minutes and watch them scribble away. He wouldn't have done it in normal circumstances but he started feeling more and more curious toward the boy next him. He hadn't expected an 11 years old light hearted boy to come up with that sort of talk of terror and virtue. Plus, something about the vision he saw nagged at him, yet he could not figure out what. So, he pulled the completed half of Obi-Wan's essay toward him and began to read.

Obi-Wan looked up, surprised and a little bewildered. Qui-Gon gave him a wink so stop the boy saying anything and Obi-Wan, having caught on, smiled and returned to his work. Qui-Gon didn't want the instructor to find out that he is helping Obi-Wan with his essay when the rest of the class didn't have help. The rest of the class passed rather quickly as Qui-Gon read through the essay, Obi-Wan did quite a good job. The bell rang and everyone stood up. Qui-Gon realized the instructor was close and within earshot and he set the paper down on the table.

"Find me outside." Qui-Gon leaned down and whispered to Obi-Wan. The boy smiled rather shyly as he gathered up his papers and notes.

As soon as Qui-Gon stepped out of the classroom, he saw Mace Windu in the common area.

"Qui-Gon, everything alright?" Mace asked.

"Oh, quite well. I'm actually quite enjoying myself." Qui-Gon said lightly. Surprise registered on Mace's face.

"Oh well, do use the rest of the time to talk to these children, get to know them." Mace said, obviously trying to see what Qui-Gon's response is.

"I will. Thank you Master Windu." Qui-Gon replied curtly, smiled and left. Mace just stood there, with disbelief on his face.

Qui-Gon found Obi-Wan around a pillar. He smiled at the boy, who returned the smile. "Shall we sit?" Qui-Gon asked, sitting down on one of the couches in the common area. Obi-Wan plopped down next to him and Qui-Gon pulled the essay from Obi-Wan's hands.

"You know, I think you did quite a good job. What's this essay for, anyways?" Qui-Gon asked the boy.

"It's actually a sort of graduation preparation sort of thing. We have to do something like this for every subject, but I don't know the details." Obi-Wan said.

"I see. After you are picked as a Padawan, the council would call you up and they would do some tests. Either Yoda or Mace will look at these essays you wrote to get to know how serious you are about your duties and how well you understanding is." Qui-Gon said.

"Oh… am I supposed to know that?" Obi-Wan asked, glancing up at Qui-Gon.

Qui-Gon winked. "Am I supposed to be helping you with this essay? I thought you can keep a secret or two. Plus, it's common knowledge I break rules from the council quite often." He said.

Obi-Wan stared. Qui-Gon continued, "Everything looks good, but there're two things. First, I trust that you know how to correctly spell the name of the first chancellor without me telling you?"

Obi-Wan leaned close and he blushed. "Oh yes! Sorry." He said and he leaned down to correct the spelling.

"The second thing is this part about Yoda. I know this is what your textbooks say. But since I know Yoda and he often goes on about this fact. You see, he never forced the leaders of the rebellion to sign the treaty." Qui-Gon smiled when he saw the expression on Obi-Wan's face.

"Then who did?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No one did. The leaders of the rebellion seemed to have realized the seriousness of the problem on their own." Qui-Gon said.

"But how?" Obi-Wan was gazing intently at Qui-Gon now.

"Yoda did not tell them to do anything. He talked to them, but he never told them what to do." Qui-Gon said. Obi-Wan shifted in anticipation. Qui-Gon reached into the Force into Obi-Wan's mind to sense his thoughts.

Obi-Wan's thought came. _Will he end the mystery!?_ Qui-Gon smiled at the thought from Obi-Wan.

"Well young one, Yoda simply said something along the line of _Go screw yourself_ that made his stand quite clear. I guess the leaders understood his intention well enough so they backed down." Qui-Gon smiled when Obi-Wan smiled incredulously.

"I should change that part then!" Obi-Wan said happily, "I never knew Master Yoda can say things like that."

"Later, young one. I wanted to show you something else." Qui-Gon's words escaped him before he could stop them.

"Show me what?" Obi-Wan asked, jumping up.

"Are you hungry?" Qui-Gon smiled mysteriously. _He's the master of mystery isn't he._ Obi-Wan's thought came again and Qui-Gon grinned.


	4. Chapter 4

Qui-Gon lead Obi-Wan into a part of the temple Obi-Wan have not yet explored. They took several unusual turns and was now in a corridor that Obi-Wan had never knew existed. He resisted the urge to ask where they are going, as he had asked that question three times now and had gotten no anwser.

Qui-Gon was quite surprised at himself for taking the youngling here, since he wanted as little to do as the childlike and emotional part of a youngling. Still, Qui-Gon can only say it was something about the visions he saw. The true meaning of those scenes was beginning to come to Qui-Gon, he'd have to take great care of this Padawan of his. Qui-Gon nearly missed the window he was looking for. He reaching out a hand to stop Obi-Wan and pulled him toward a window on their left.

To Obi-Wan's annoyance, the window was high above the ground. Obi-Wan could barely reach the ledge if he stood on tip-toe. He really need to get taller. Qui-Gon reached out a hand and pressed a button and the window slid open. Obi-Wan could see someone on the other side of the window turn around.

"Qui-Gon Jinn! Haven't seen you in a long time!" A voice said, but Obi-Wan could not see exactly what the person looks like due to his height.

"Oh, yes. I was sent on mission after mission lately. But I think I will be staying here for the next 3 weeks at the very least." Qui-Gon replied.

"Good! I will be expecting regular visit then, no excuses. I really want to try out a new kind of cake I'm working on." The voice said, his face still in shadow.

"Of course." Qui-Gon said, feeling an excitement pulse through the Force around Obi-Wan at the mention of cake.

"And are you going to introduce me to this youngling here? He can't be a Padawan because he doesn't have the robe yet." The voice said, and the creature stuck his head out of the window and looked down at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan had never seen this specie before, it's head was green and his eyes were large and orange.

"This is Obi-Wan, and yes, he is still a youngling not yet a Padawan. Obi-Wan, this is Lux, he's a friend of mine and he is best chief in this temple." Qui-Gon said and smiled when he saw Obi-Wan's expression.

"Nice to meet you." Obi-Wan said politely, looking up curiously.

"Say, Obi-Wan, do you like cake more or pudding?" Lux said to Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan's eyes widened in excitement and grinned.

"Cake!" He said excitedly.

"Great! Do try this one for me. It's my own recipe, and I need someone to taste it first before I give it out." Lux said, passing Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon both a large piece of cake. Obi-Wan started munching on it at once.

"Wow!" Obi-Wan exclaimed after swallowing his mouthful of cake before Qui-Gon had even lifted his to his mouth. "This is incredible! I've never tasted anything like this before!" Obi-Wan said and took another huge bite.

"Ahaha! Of course you haven't! Tell you what, It's all in the honey." Lux said, looking at the boy with great fondness. Obi-Wan nodded, looking incredulously at the cake. Qui-Gon saw the boy has cream all over his face.

"Now, Obi-Wan be careful. Don't get any of that on your tunic or people will ask questions. I weren't supposed to know this place existed and I weren't supposed to show it to you." Qui-Gon said, smiling.

"Oh yes Master Jinn." Obi-Wan said and wiped his face. "What honey did you put anyways?" Obi-Wan looked up at Lux rather admiringly.

"It's from my home planet. It's in the Wanrentine system, and they make the best in the entire galaxy!" Lux said proudly. Obi-Wan had finished his cake, his mouth was so filled up with food he couldn't reply.

"There's finally someone who appreciate my cooking!" Lux said happily to Obi-Wan.

"I think it's great!" Obi-Wan said sincerely.

"I do appreciate your cooking, Lux. I just couldn't eat as fast or as much." Qui-Gon said, but he couldn't help smiling. "Obi-Wan, we have to go if we don't want the others wandering where we've got to. You can have the rest of my cake on the way back." Qui-Gon said, waving a goodbye.

"Remember! Regular visit, Qui-Gon! Also, Obi-Wan, come anytime you want, I have more cakes!" Lux shouted after them. Obi-Wan turned around and gave a thumb up, his mouth was full of food again.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan made their way back to the second floor of the temple. On their way, Obi-Wan happily finished Qui-Gon's cake. Qui-Gon stopped just before they were about to turn the corner into the common area where the rest of the younglings and masters sat. Qui-Gon pulled out some tissue papers and wiped some cream off Obi-Wan's forehead. Obi-Wan muttered his thanks

"Master Jinn, are you going to visit Lux again?" Obi-Wan asked through a determinedly light hearted tone.

"If you are asking if we can go again, of course we can. We'll go back tomorrow, you don't have class tomorrow?" Qui-Gon asked and Obi-Wan nodded as they walked over to the common area and rejoined all the others.

"But not in the morning, I have to…umm… do something." Obi-Wan said, his voice drifting off.

"Hmmm? Do what?" Qui-Gon said, though he already knew the answer.

"I…" Obi-Wan seemed embarrassed and shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

Qui-Gon lowered his voice. "If you mean the aftermath of the hollo projector control, I know."

Obi-Wan gulped in surprise. "It…was you?" He asked.

"Oh yes. I believe you sense me when you got up that shield. Mind you, I was very impressed with that shield." Qui-Gon said, smiling.

"The whole thing was a fiasco. The instructor did not know it was me, she just said it to make me tell. I was sooo stupid. But I guess I was lucky cause I only have to help her in the archive library tomorrow for 2 hours and that's all my punishment." Obi-Wan said.

"I have to say I was impressed that went and told her. After all, I have never told her." Qui-Gon said mischievously.

"You? You did the same thing? Moving controls?" Obi-Wan's eyes gazed at Qui-Gon's in disbelief. Qui-Gon winked.

"You'd be surprised. Do you know Master Windu on the council? We used to take turns hiding that control." Qui-Gon said and laughed. He would never have told Obi-Wan about this, but something nagged him to do so.

"Master Windu? I can't imagine." Obi-Wan said, giggling.

"Quite unbelievable. Obi-Wan, I heard you disagreed with whole class last class over the Order of the Galaxies' ideals. You thought they were correct in thinking that terror is a tool for ruling?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Oh, yes. I just couldn't see what's wrong with the ideal. I thought it was correct, only the Order never applied it." Obi-Wan answered, sounding much more confident when he was in class.

"I have to say I quite agree with you. But, here's something for you to think about. Should laws be inflexible like in the Order's ideals?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Well, I don't know. Yes, I guess." Obi-Wan said unsurely.

"Hmm, you see Obi-Wan, it is important for you to understand that there is a flexible to everything. You see, let's say there's a law that states if a person committed murder, that person will have a death sentence." Qui-Gon said.

"Yes?"

"Then think about this. If one day I came at you with my lightsaber and attempted to murder you. I had you against a wall and a lightsaber at your throat, but you retaliated and killed me in self-defense. Do you think you should be sentenced to death for that?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Well, no." Obi-Wan said at once.

"So you see? Sometimes orders, instructions, rules and laws can be broken for justice and the greater good. It's an important lesson I want you to learn." Qui-Gon said and ruffled Obi-Wan's hair and ended up with cream on his palm. It must have been from the cake.

"Obi-Wan, I am simply curious. How could you get cream in your _hair_ from the simple action of eating a cake?" Qui-Gon inquired.

"I…well." Obi-Wan ran his hand through his hair to get rid of the cream. He saved by the embarrassment of providing a full answer by Hosanna who walked over.

"Qui-Gon, I was thinking, what do you say to we going out of the temple for dinner tonight? Bring Obi-Wan if he wants to come along and I will ask Hayley." Hosanna said, raising her eyebrows at Qui-Gon.

"I don't see why not. I inform Mace later." Qui-Gon said and turned to Obi-Wan, "Do you want some pizza tonight, away from the temple?" Obi-Wan nodded vigorously and grinned sheepishly.

…

Mace Windu's jaw dropped open when Qui-Gon told him that he will be taking a youngling out of the temple for dinner that night. Mace looked at Qui-Gon like he barely recognized him.

"I thought you disliked young children and wanted to have as little to do as possible!" Mace exclaimed after Qui-Gon had finished.

"I don't know where you got that idea from, Master Windu. Now, do I have your permission to take this youngling out?" Qui-Gon asked, hiding his amusement at Mace's reaction.

"Well, yes, who's the child you are taking out?" Mace asked, still shocked.

"Obi-Wan, right there on that list." Qui-Gon pointed out Obi-Wan's name on the datapod Mace was holding.

"Fine. You have the council's permission. One more thing, when will you be back? So we will know when we should send out a rescue party if you decide to murder the boy." Mace said, recovering from his shock.

"Around eight thirty. Why would I decide to murder him?" Qui-Gon answered, raising his eyebrows.

"oh, you know. The boy might have giggled too loud or ran around too much and you just simply couldn't stand it anymore." Mace laughed, and set a hand on Qui-Gon's shoulder. "Enjoy your evening." Mace said before walking away.

"I think I will." Qui-Gon said, even though Mace was out of earshot.


	5. Chapter 5

Obi-Wan could not quite believe his luck. He had two large pieces of extraordinary cake and were about to have pizza, outside the temple. His luck even got to the point that when he told the Study of Jedi Text instructor about his mischief in class that had affected everyone's learning, the instructor was not even mad at him. Instead, he complimented Obi-Wan and Dexx's courage and said she was impressed, well, before she gave them both one morning of helping in the Temple Library as a punishment. Still, it wasn't too bad.

There was still sometime before Obi-Wan was supposed to be meeting Qui-Gon on the main floor. So, he decided to use the rest of the time he has to go to the library and get some of that essay done. He gathered his things in his arms and started toward the library. The library was divided in four sections, the first section contains information's and archives that is quite general like news reports, magazines and so on. The second section was for younglings such as Obi-Wan himself, the third section is for Padawan learners and the fourth could only be accessed by masters. Obi-Wan was about to find a place to sit, when he saw a boy, older than himself, waving from a table nearby. Obi-Wan made his way over and sat down.

"Hey, Adley." He said when he sat down opposite the older boy, who was reading a news report issued by another galaxy.

"I hate reading these sort of stuff, they are so boring." Adley said, slamming the datapod down on the table that earning some disapproving glances from the librarian.

"Then why are you reading it?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Well, my master gave me this task. He told me to read through this month's issue of News reports and see if I can spot a political problem that might arise out of the recent senate meetings. He says it's obvious, but I've been sitting here for the past three hours and I've got nothing." Adley said, sighing.

"That's bad…" Obi-Wan said thoughtfully, then he sat up straighter, "A master from this temple who were observing our class is taking me out for dinner. I'll ask him about this problem in the senate tonight, so I can tell you. I'll just pretend I'm curious." Obi-Wan said.

"That might actually work Obi-Wan. Thanks. I'll keep doing my research here but at least I have a backup plan now." Adley smiled in relief. "A master is taking you out of the temple for dinner?"

"Yes. His name is Qui-Gon I think, Qui-Gon Jinn. He seems pretty nice, helped me a great deal today and he even gave me his cake!" Obi-Wan said quickly, only realizing that he should not have mentioned the cakes after he said it. However, Adley did not seem to care about the cakes.

"Qui-Gon…I think I've heard something about him. My master mentioned him omce. He said if Qui-Gon did not get himself involved in so many unnecessary arguments with the council, he could have already been on the council." Adley said, thinking hard.

"Maybe he didn't want to be on the council?" Obi-Wan said, bewildered.

"But who wouldn't want that? Being on the council is the highest position a Jedi could get." Adley said. They both fell silent, thinking.

"I'm actually a little nervous about having dinner with him… I mean, what in the Huttese poop I'm I going to say?" Obi-Wan said light heartedly. He felt like what he said didn't make any sense.

"Oh, I know the feeling. Since you agreed to help me with my research on the senate, let me give you a few tips about how to deal with a master. Right, so the first thing to remember is to appear innocent."

"Appear what…?" Obi-Wan said weakly, picturing his most innocent expression in his mind.

"Appear innocent! Oh, and here the second thing, don't ask them to repeat what they said, it just annoys them. If you don't get what they said, which is eight times out of ten, pretend you got it and nod along. Now, back to innocent, when they talk to you, you look in their eyes, and try and screw up your face a bit like you are really eager and stuff. Imagine that blue eyes of yours to be clear and watery and the waterfall on the planet Aecah…." Adley went on and on. After 5 minutes, Obi-Wan sincerely hoped that he could go back in time and avoid this conversation.

Adley paused then, and laughed when he saw Obi-Wan's expression, "Aww, look at you, your face is all red. Okay, here some more serious stuff. Do not swear! That's just going to reflect that you are ruthless and impatient inside, and a Jedi needs to be calm and all that. Also, don't run around too much, walk like an adult. I don't know why but they get annoyed if you run around too much. Also, when you become his apprentice…"

"No one said I'm going to become his apprentice though." Obi-Wan interjected.

"Oh, he's already taking you out of the temple, he's probably decided about you. Now, the masters wouldn't be telling you this and there weren't be any respect guild book to help you so listen up. Always address their title, master, at the beginning or end of each sentence you say to them. Always stay polite with your language. Always listen first and talk less. Always stay one step behind them when he talks to other people, and two steps behind when he is reporting to council, get out of the room if he is being educated by Yoda." Adley smiled at the incredulous expression on Obi-Wan's face.

"How come I never knew these things?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I don't know. Someone told me when I was your age so, make sure you pass it on to another poor unsuspecting youngling. Now, I'm really starving, going to come back here after dinner. Oh yes, I forgot, last rule Obi-Wan, don't be late." Adley winked and ran off to get his dinner.

Obi-Wan glanced at the clock, there's only three minutes left. He stood up horridly, putting his essays in the storage place where people sometimes put their stuff before intering the library. Then he sprinted toward the main floor and found Qui-Gon near the entrance. Obi-Wan found himself very thankful toward the temple's designer, the library and the main entrance were so close.

"Hello, Obi-Wan. I nearly thought you have given up your chance of pizza." Qui-Gon said as Obi-Wan came over.

Obi-Wan's first thought to that statement was _Hell no! Why would I do that?_ Then, he thought better of his response, remembering what Adley said. So he looked up at Qui-Gon with a innocently puzzled expression on his face.

"Give up…pizza?" Obi-Wan asked slowing, like he was so surprised that he was still processing Qui-Gon's words. Qui-Gon really laughed for the first time since they met, and Obi-Wan tried not to grin. The long talk with Adley had not gone to waste after all.

"Let's go, Obi-Wan. We shouldn't keep Hosanna and Hayley waiting." Qui-Gon said, smiling and lead Obi-Wan outside.

Obi-Wan had never spent a lot of time outside the Temple before. As a youngling, he could only leave accompanied an instructor, knighted Jedi or a Jedi master. He went on occasional fieldtrip too. Obi-Wan saw Hayley and a female master at the bottom of the stairs infront of the Temple. Obi-Wan had always thought Hayley to be a good friend of his, but they teased each other often just to have fun. So, it was no surprise to Obi-Wan when Hayley poked him in the ribs as her form of greeting.

Obi-Wan would have poked back, but part of the conversation he had with Adley came to him. Adley had told him not to fight back in front of Qui-Gon, especially when a girl annoyed him. So, he just massaged his ribs and stuck out his tongue at Hayley. Hayley smiled.

"Obi-Wan, look at the dome of the Senate building, could you believe it was built 1000 years ago? It's still the most beautiful architecture on this planet though." Hayley said.

"How did you know that?" Obi-Wan asked, feeling stupid as usually.

"Hosanna told me about it." Hayley said as Qui-Gon walked away a little to greet Hosanna.

"On first name basis already?" Obi-Wan asked, lowering his voice to Qui-Gon and Hosanna can't hear.

"Oh, she asked me to. She thinks Master Lander just sounds too weird to her." Hayley whispered back.

"As for the Senate building, I think that dome looks rather…too shiny?" Obi-Wan said. He saw Qui-Gon and Hosanna waved for Hayley and him to catch up.

"What's wrong with shiny?" Hayley asked as she and Obi-Wan hurried to catch up with Qui-Gon.

"It's so shiny that it's hard to look at during day time. It leaves spots in your eyes." Obi-Wan said.

He and Hayley argued on and on until they got to the pizza diner they were looking for and went inside. Obi-Wan was starving again. As soon as they walked in, people started to look at them. Obliviously Jedi knights doesn't turn up in these places very often.

Yet, the pizza was good. _It's worth becoming a Padawan just to have to right to get out here to eat this._ Obi-Wan thought hazily 10 minutes later, chewing on his pizza. he had forgotten that Padawan's needs permission from their masters as well. The word "Padawan" stirred something in his memories, yet he couldn't remember what as he stuffed the rest of his slice of pizza in his mouth.

He looked up. Qui-Gon and Hosanna was deep in conversation about having a farmland planet. Hayley was too busy eating. Obi-Wan thought he should rest for a minute just to catch his breath before he starts a new slice of pizza. There was a screen overhead that was displaying today's news. Then he saw something on the screen. _Senate is holding another emergency meeting,_ Says the headline. Obi-Wan remembered about Adley's problem. He sat up straighter. Remembering Adley advice about not interrupting when masters talk, he waited quietly.

Qui-Gon noticed that Obi-Wan had stopped eating. The boy couldn't be done yet? Maybe it was the cake he had eaten. Still, he stopped talking to Hosanna and studied Obi-Wan. The boy was looking at the screen in the diner, looking very thoughtful.

"Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon said. Obi-Wan knew it was the right time. He turned to Qui-Gon.

"What could possibly distract you from pizza?" Qui-Gon smiled at Obi-Wan, who glanced at the screen again. Obi-Wan was actually starting to be curious himself when he watched the screen.

"Master Jinn, I was just wondering. Why is the Senate holding so many emergency meetings? I mean, there aren't anything urgent going on." Obi-Wan said. Qui-Gon smiled, he was beginning to like this boy more and more.

"No, young one, there are nothing urgent going on. These emergency meeting are more of a tactic that the Senate is using to establish more laws." Qui-Gon said. Obi-Wan still looked confused.

"You see Obi-Wan, the senate is consisted of people with different opinions." Qui-Gon said, "and these opinions could be very contradicting sometimes. In order to make a decision, one side must triumph." Obi-Wan nodded at these words.

"Sometimes, people with the same opinions can form a group, to make the laws favor their planet's interests. Sometimes, these interests can be very big. There are several systems near Corusant that had established a relationship with the Trade Federation. The Trade Federation needs laws to be established in the senate, so they will give a big amount of money to these planets, if these laws are established." Qui-Gon paused, to check if Obi-Wan was still following. Obi-Wan nodded.

Qui-Gon continued, "A senate meeting is where all the representatives and senators gather on a date that had been set weeks before the meeting. However, an emergency meeting is a meeting called in a very short notice which means not all representatives can be able to turn up because some planets are too far away." Obi-Wan seemed to begin to understand.

"Therefore, the planets under the Trade Federation have been trying to find little events to call emergency meetings to establish laws in their favor, because not all senators can turn up. They would give prior notice before the emergency meetings to only those close to them, or working with them. So only they can prepare and turn up in such short notice. This way those who will vote against them cannot turn up in time, so laws can be established." Qui-Gon finished.

"Oh… but what kind of laws?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I have never been the best at politics, Obi-Wan. Now they are just banning certain trade items or routes, but they are building up to something big, although we don't know what that is." Qui-Gon said, sighing deeply.

Obi-Wan nodded and started to eat another slice of pizza, trying not to get any cheese in his hair.

 **Hey! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry if this story is getting a little draggy, it will get a move on in the next chapter though! I also want to say thank you to everyone who followed/favorited/reviewed, you guys really brightened up my busiest days!**


	6. Chapter 6

Obi-Wan was full to bursting when he finally walked out of the pizza place with Qui-Gon, Hosanna and Hayley. They stood there for a second, Hosanna and Qui-Gon shared a look that Obi-Wan did not really understand.

"Qui-Gon, Hayley told me that she wanted to see the Art Gallery in the museum and since we have plenty of time, I think we can make a trip there." Hosanna said, an something passed through Qui-Gon and her.

"Yes. The temple won't be expecting us back until eight thirty and it's only half past six. Why don't you take Hayley there and Obi-Wan can decide where we can go?" Qui-Gon said, seeing the grimace on Obi-Wan's face when the words "Art Gallery" was motioned.

"Alright. I'll see you later then." Hosanna and Hayley waved a goodbye before they walk away. Qui-Gon turned to Obi-Wan.

"Where do you want to go, young one? Not more food I hope." Qui-Gon asked and saw Obi-Wan grin.

"What do you know about the Senate Park, Master Qui-Gon?" Obi-Wan asked, remembering that Adley had told him to address the master's first name once a deeper relationship was established. Obi-Wan observed Qui-Gon's response.

"Oh well, Obi-Wan. If you are talking about the Games Fair there, I've always been curious." Qui-Gon laughed a little and said. Obi-Wan nodded and looked up expectantly, his face shining.

"Oh, fine. But you have to be prepared before you act, young one. I think I've got a plan." Qui-Gon said mysteriously and he sensed Obi-Wan's mental groan at Qui-Gon's mysterious tone. The closer he got to knew that boy, the clearer Obi-Wan's thought became. Qui-Gon smiled and lead Obi-Wan into the nearest clothes shop.

"I've never wore these before! All I've ever wore in the temple uniform." Obi-Wan said, as he looked himself in the mirror at the clothing shop, wearing a blue shirt Qui-Gon got him.

"Hmmm…" Qui-Gon said half-heartedly, as he started to wonder. He would never have done this with Obi-Wan, if he did not have an idea about what vision meant.

"Why are we doing this anyways, Master Qui-Gon?" Obi-Wan asked, as they exited the shop.

"You see, the game in the park are all quite simple. Only beginner with Force as you are, you can probably win every game they have. If they see you as a temple youngling, I doubt they would even let you play." Qui-Gon said.

"Oh," was all Obi-Wan said.

"Master Qui-Gon?" Obi-Wan said after they've reached the park's gates.

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?" Obi-Wan said, looking up at the Older Jedi.

"Technically you've already done so, but you may ask another one." Qui-Gon said, his looked down at Obi-Wan, curious at what he wanted to ask.

"Can you read minds?" Obi-Wan asked.

"What makes you say that?" Qui-Gon said, raising his eyebrows but fighting off a smile.

"There are moments earlier that I think you knew what others were thinking. There are moments too that I think you knew what I was thinking at the time." Obi-Wan said thoughtfully.

"I would not lie to you, Obi-Wan. Yes, I can sense your thoughts and emotions. They come more easily when I know someone well, I'd have to dig deep into the Force if I don't. You are clearly more observant than I thought." Qui-Gon said. It had been three months after he himself had become Dooku's apprentice before he realized Dooku could sense his thoughts.

"Oh. I never knew you'd have to dig into the Force. I thought you just use it." Obi-Wan said, bewildered.

"The Force is not a bag of tools that you can take out and use, Obi-Wan. It's around us, it's more like a lake with infinite depth. It's not only inside you, it's everywhere, connecting everything." Qui-Gon said, ruffling Obi-Wan's hair. "But don't think too much about it, you will learn." He sensed Obi-Wan's impatience to learn and smiled inwardly.

They have arrived at the games section of the park. A row of tents were arranged along the road. There were along of people. The biggest prizes were displayed at the back of the tent, in plain view of everyone. Obi-Wan suddenly started to laugh.

"What is it you find so funny, young one?" Qui-Gon looked at Obi-Wan, confused. Maybe he ate too much pizza? Obi-Wan was doubled over with laughter.

"Is that supposed to be Master Yoda?" Obi-Wan pointed toward a tent, where a big blob of green was sitting in a meditation position at the back of the tent. Beside him were several smaller figures. Qui-Gon looked closer, and the green blob was unmistakably, Yoda. However, it was nowhere near the true appearance of Yoda. This toy Yoda was bigger than the real Yoda, and had big watery green eyes, straight white teeth displayed in a smile. Beside it was what Qui-Gon recognized to be other Jedi figures, including… he started to laugh too. The figure next to Yoda was Mace Windu's. The toy Mace had a unnaturally big head, on a tiny body. His eyes were huge and watery black. There were also two red spot on each side of his cheek that looks like a blush.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were laughing so hard, people started staring, but they just simply didn't care. Qui-Gon wiped tears of laughter from his eyes and set one hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder.

"Well, Obi-Wan. I, Qui-Gon Jinn, hereby assign you a mission in the names of the council, go rescue Mace's and Yoda's image for the Jedi Order and bring the evidence back to the council for their closer observation." Qui-Gon said, handing Obi-Wan a couple of republic credits slips.

"I hereby accept this mission and shall rescue our glory." Obi-Wan replied and they both started laughing again.

Obi-Wan tried to straighten his face when he arrived at the tent and are staring at the fake Yoda and Master Windu in the face. He stood in front of the opening, and the owner of the game tent walked over to him.

"Hello boy. Do you want to have a go?" The man asked.

"Hi! How do you play this game?" Obi-Wan asked.

"See those toy dogs standing on the shelf? You have 5 try to hit as many as you can off the shelf with these balls." The man said as he pushed 5 balls toward Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan saw there were a shelf, and along the shelf was seven toy dogs set in a neat row. He used the Force to sense the toy dogs, they are quite heavy, which meant that he had to throw hard and be accurate at the same time.

"How many do I have to hit off the shelf to get that?" Obi-Wan said, pointed at the toy Yoda and the toy Master Windu.

"Ah! You'd have to hit 5 off the shelf to get that. You know what kid, I will actually give you two of them if you hit 5 off the shelf." Said the man, shrugging, "no one has so far anyways."

"I think I'll have a try." Obi-Wan said handing over the republic credit slips. The man took them and put five balls in Obi-Wan's hand. He stepped out of the throwing range.

"Take it slow then kid, no hurry." The man said, obviously amused by Obi-Wan's determination.

Deep down, Obi-Wan was already starting to question his abilities to win this. Yes, he has the Force, but he was only a youngling. Plus, he never had the best throwing and he did not want to fail Qui-Gon. _Obi-Wan, calm down._ A voice in his head said. It was Qui-Gon's voice! But Obi-Wan didn't turn around, he was not surprised. If Qui-Gon could sense his thoughts, he could talk to him. Qui-Gon must have picked up on his nervousness.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath. He started by picking up the Force inside him, then, he pictured a lake with infinite depth. The Force was between everything, the ball and the toy was connected by an…energy. Obi-Wan picked up the energy between the ball and the toy dogs, the energy was flowing and changing. He smiled, _that's why it's called the Force,_ he realized. A twist of his mind can alter that energy, he knew what he had to do then.

He grabbed the first ball, and threw. The energy bended to his will and it curved around the ball like it was guiding its path in the air. _Crash_ The first ball hit the dog off the self and bounced on the tent's wall. _Crash._ Another toy fell off the shelf. _Crash, Crash._ Two more. Obi-Wan didn't even stop to consider as he threw the last ball. _Crash._ Five toy dogs laid on the ground. Obi-Wan grinned.

"How did you do it?" The man asked as he handed Obi-Wan a large Yoda and a Mace Windu that was nearly as big as Obi-Wan himself.

"I don't know. Maybe it was the Force." Obi-Wan said, grinning before turning away and running back to Qui-Gon.

….

"That was quite something, Obi-Wan. I didn't expect a youngling to use the Force like that." Qui-Gon said, nodding at Obi-Wan as they were on their way back to the temple.

"It was what you said, about the lake with infinite depth." Obi-Wan said, still grinning.

"I'm glad you learned something from me today." Qui-Gon said, laughing. Now, go and change back into your tunic before we turn around into the next street. We're nearly at the temple." Qui-Gon said, smiling.

"And then?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Then we will smuggle this back into my quarters and show Master Windu tomorrow. I'm not brave enough for Master Yoda yet." Qui-Gon said.

"Good idea!" Obi-Wan bounced off to change. Minutes later, he returned, back in his temple uniform. Qui-Gon was silent all the way from there to the temple's entrance.

Then he suddenly stopped walking. Obi-Wan stopped too.

"Master Qui-Gon?" He said, unsure of what to do.

"Obi-Wan, what if I tell you the fate of the universe will be decided by one person's action." Qui-Gon asked quietly. He knew the answer was near.

"Hmm…" Oni-Wan hesitated for one second, then blurted, "then that person shouldn't be alone. Even if the universe wants him too. He should have someone that care about him, more than a friend, more like…family." Obi-Wan said, still not sure. He had never had a family before, so he was unsure of what he said.

Qui-Gon looked down into Obi-Wan's eyes, they were silent like that for a long time. He squatted in-front of the boy.

"You don't know how long I've been searching for an answer and you just have it to me. I'm glad to have learned something from you too, my future apprentice." Qui-Gon said standing up, "If you choose to accept of course."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Obi-Wan felt like he was dreaming. When he looked up at Qui-Gon, the distance between them seemed to have shrunk. Did Qui-Gon suddenly become shorter? So, there they stood, a boy and a master at the entrance of the temple under the artificial night sky of the Corusant. A thousand reposes ran through Obi-Wan's head in a haze of thoughts as he tried to process what Qui-Gon had said.

"I'm glad you feel that way, Master Qui-Gon, and why wouldn't I accept?" Obi-Wan's voice saddened small and timid, he cleared his throat. "I just didn't think that was a hard question."

"Maybe not." Qui-Gon smiled and set a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. "Let's get these up to my quarter, shall we? Keep a look out for me, we don't want to be seen carrying these." Qui-Gon laughed and shook the toy figures in his hands.

After dodging around many corners and several close calls, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gin finally arrived in Qui-Gon's quarters. Obi-Wan was breathless from all the distractions he had created for Qui-Gon to go unnoticed. However, he was promised another piece of Qui-Gon's cake when they visit Lux tomorrow.

"Well done. I think we just successfully completed our first task tomorrow." Qui-Gon said, and gestured for Obi-Wan to sit down on the sofa. Qui-Gon then went into the kitchen and came out with two steam mugs of hot chocolate a minute later. He handed Obi-Wan the drink and plopped down on the sofa next to Obi-Wan.

"Obi-Wan, you know I did mean what I said earlier, about you being my apprentice?" Qui-Gon said tentatively.

"I know. I meant it too." Obi-Wan paused, a piece of conversation that night with a older Padawan named Adley came to him. He had told Obi-Wan what to say when this happens. "I'm very honored that you feel that way," he said, then decided to add "and I'm ready for whatever you will teach me." He looked Qui-Gon in the eye and Qui-Gon saw the determination and excitement in the boy's blue eyes.

"I know you are. If you are sure then…" Qui-Gon smiled and sipped his chocolate.

"I am." Obi-Wan said.

"Then after you finish whatever the Study of Jedi Text teacher has assigned as your punishment go eat you lunch, then come back here to my quarters. I trust that you know the way?" Qui-Gon said, smiling.

"Of course I know the way!" Obi-Wan said, slightly exasperated. "What then?" he asked after a second's thought.

"Why, go see the council of course. They will ask you some questions and you will try to answer them as best as you can. You need to have all your materials ready, which means you will need to finish your essay…today." Qui-Gon said, preparing for Obi-Wan's reaction.

"What?! Today? Oh no…" Obi-Wan said. "We all thought we won't be picked as a Padawan for at least two weeks…" he groaned.

"That's why you should always prepare yourself for the worse-case scenario, young one." Qui-Gon said, laughing at the expression on Obi-Wan's face. "but you know what, since I'm the one who got you into this, I'll help you with the essay. Stay here tonight."

Obi-Wan had an uneasy night. He sent a message through the Temple's network to Adley, regarding the answer Qui-Gon gave Obi-Wan earlier relating to the Senate. He was very pleased with himself that he had the sense to finish his essays for the other subjects, leaving just the one for History of the Republic. He and Qui-Gon worked well as a team. Qui-Gon practically guided him through every paragraph he wrote, which made things so much easier. He just has to listen and write down what he hears. However, it was still nearly midnight when they finished.

"You'd better go and have some sleep, young one." Qui-Gon said and Obi-Wan nodded glumly.

"Goodnight, Master Qui-Gon." He said.

"Goodnight Obi-Wan. Oh, I've arranged the council meeting for tomorrow." Qui-Gon said, smiling when Obi-Wan looked back questioningly.

"I'm just informing you that you've missed your last chance of refusing." Qui-Gon laughed. "Your life will take certainly a turn for the worse from now on." Obi-Wan laughed, he would not have found this funny under normal circumstances, maybe he was too tired.

"And you've missed _your_ chance, Master." Obi-Wan replied teasingly. Then, they broke into fits of laughter.

...

Obi-Wan hated mornings, most of them anyways. However, today, he woke up earlier than he was supposed to in the temple. For a moment, he couldn't remember what he was so looking forward to. Then, everything came back into his brain in half a second. Obi-Wan jumped up, stretched and barely concealing a grin. He had to resist the urge to bounce up and down on his bed, because that would wake everyone else in the dormitory up. Plus, boucing on beds are kind of childish, and for some reason he can't explain, Obi-Wan didn't think Qui-Gon would be too happy with the idea of having a Padawan who bounces on beds every morning.

Obi-Wan formulated a plan for his day in his head, the way he does every morning. The first two things on his plan is breakfast and Library Work. His mood remained light and airy all the way through breakfast. He ate slowly according to his standard as he waited for Dexx to join him. Ten minutes later, Dexx slammed his plate down next to Obi-Wan and sat down next to him.

"Hey. Say, Obi-Wan, can I have a look at your essay tonight or something?" Dexx said heavily.

"Of course. But why?" Obi-Wan said, half guessing the answer already.

"I have to get it to the council in three days. Master Inriq told me last night. No warning, like, at all. He just suddenly asked me if I want an apprenticeship with him. I said yes, right?" Dexx explained really fast. He stuffed some food in his mouth before continuing.

"Well, you can't say no, can you?" Obi-Wan smiled.

"Yeah, I can't. So, Master Inriq went to have a word with the council. He came back and told me they will need everything ready in three days." Dexx signed heavily. "It would have been today, but the council said they already have to see a youngling today." Dexx raised his eyebrows at Obi-Wan as Obi-Wan laughed.

"Haha, I wonder who that lucky bastard is. Oh wait, I think I know!" Obi-Wan exclaimed excitedly. Dexx did not pick up the note of sarcasm in Obi-Wan's voice.

"Really? Who?" Dexx asked, curious.

"Let's see if you can guess it, Dexx. He is your best friend, hopefully. He is roughly the same height as you. He has a great gift with moving controls in Study of Jedi Text class because he can produce good Force shields." Obi-Wan said, laughing at the shocked expression of Dexx's face as his word sank in. "Yep Dexx. It's me."

"Wow… Wait, is it the abnormally tall master who took you to dinner yesterday?" Dexx asked, his eyes lilting up.

"Yep. I had to finish my essay overnight. It was horrible." Obi-Wan said, nodding grimly.

The rest of breakfast passed with Dexx and Obi-Wan complaining about the unfairness of the system and how little time they had to finish their requirement materials. They made a few jokes that involved pretty much every master on the council. By the end of breakfast, Obi-Wan has tears in his eyes from laughing.

The library duty they were doing as their punishment passed quickly with Dexx. The job was easy, Obi-Wan simply had to look at the code on each datapod, then place it in the right shelf. Then, something struck Obi-Wan. He froze in the middle of passing a datapod to Dexx.

"Obi? Something wrong?" Dexx asked, a little alarmed.

"Dexx…How could we both have been so stupid?!" Obi-Wan said, his eyes widened.

"What are you talking about?"

"Dexx, why did we say yes?"

"Please give me the complete sentence Obi, because I have no idea what you are talking about." Dexx said impatiently, looking worried.

"When our mater asked us if we are willing to become their apprentice, why did we say yes?" Obi-Wan said, sounding incredulous.

"Cause you wanted to say yes, I guess. Seriously, are you ok?" Dexx said.

"No, I didn't mean that. I meant, when they asked, we said yes immediately. We could have said that we will _think about it_ as any logical being would have done. Damn it, then we could have so much more time to work on our essays!" Obi-Wan said, he laughed a little.

"Oh…no." Dexx whispered. "Nice point, Obi. But too late." He said, dejectedly.

"Well, we can't dwell on the past for too long, or the librarian would come and scream at us again. Let's keep working." Obi-Wan said, shaking his head at his own stupidity.

That's when a voice behind Obi-Wan made him jump.

"Thought it would come to you at some point, Obi-Wan, as you are not stupid." Adley stepped closer to the two younglings.

"You knew?" Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, gritting his teeth.

"Kind of. Still, I thought I should give you the chance to make you own choice. Anyways, Qui-Gon was at breakfast. He wanted to swing by to tell you that you will go to the council meeting chamber as soon as you are done. But, I said I'll do it." Adley said, winking.

"Why? Can't you just stay put for more than 3 minutes?" Obi-Wan teased.

"Well, I can't really. If you really want to know, I wanted to thank you for helping yesterday. The answer you gave me on the Senate really worked. It sort of saved my life." Adley said and stepped closer, "if you need anything from me. Like stealing from the kitchen or lightsaber sparring, tell me and I'll help. I owe you one." Then, Adley waved and walked away.

"Long story." Obi-Wan said to Dexx before Dexx could ask. In minutes, they had finished putting away the last of the datapods. The two younglings felt a huge sense of relief when the librarian nodded, obviously satisfied with their work. Dexx and Obi-Wan made their way out of the library silently as Obi-Wan felt the nervousness in him build up.

"Well, I'd better go to the…umm…council chamber." Obi-Wan said, his voice was a little higher than usually.

"Good luck, Obi! May the Force be with you." Dexx said, as he smiled.

Obi-Wan swallowed. "Thanks. See you later then, if they don't kill me." Then, Obi-Wan walked to the elevator, on his way to the council.

The council seated themselves as Qui-Gon felt Obi-Wan's presence through the Force draw closer. They presence was extremely easy to sense, largely due to the boy's nervousness. Qui-Gon stepped out of the room to meet the boy.

"Obi-Wan, you ready?" Qui-Gon said as he set a hand gently on the boy's shoulder.

"I guess. I've never been in a room with all of them before." Obi-Wan said, sensing all the council member in the room with the Force.

"They are just beings, Obi-Wan, not Gods." Qui-Gon smiled, remembering his own nervousness when he was Obi-Wan's age, standing on the same spot as Obi-Wan, looking into Dooku's eyes.

"Okay." Obi-Wan said.

"Let's get this over with then, hmm?" Qui-Gon said, realizing that it was the exact same thing Dooku said to him 35 years ago.

"Okay." Obi-Wan said again, taking a deep breath.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Obi-Wan could feel the council members' gaze follow him from the doorway to the center of the room. His heart started to accelerate despite his resolve to stay impassive. He was in a room with 12 powerful beings that can kill him, without even touching his, plus the fact that they will decide his future. Of course, he should not be nervous.

 _Obi-Wan, I need you to calm down._ Qui-Gon's said in Obi-Wan's mind. Obi-Wan was kind of use to Qui-Gon talking to him through the Force now, although he had never tried talking back and now does not seem like a good time to try. He took a deep breath and looked up. Yoda was straight in-front of him and the others are all watching every move he makes.

"Well, this is Obi-Wan Kenobi. The youngling I have in mind to train as my own apprentice." Qui-Gon said, he looking around the room.

Obi-Wan was taught proper Jedi curtsy, so he bowed and muttered his greeting. He was glad his voice wasn't shaking. The gaze from around the room seem to penetrate his mind.

"Been looking through your materials, I have." Yoda said, nodding at Obi-Wan. "Very strong they are."

"Umm… thank you, Master Yoda." Obi-Wan said, he tried to smile, but it seemed like he forgot how to.

"Alright, Obi-Wan. Here's what we'll do. Master Yoda and I will ask you a few questions. Try and answer them as honestly as you can. Then, we will be doing some tests with you relating to Force use." Mace Windu said, looking into Obi-Wan's eyes.

"Okay." Obi-Wan answered as he wondered how honest is honest. Does he have to tell them everything?

"Let's start then." Mace Windu said, he thought for a moment. "How do feel?"

 _Typical start._ Obi-Wan thought to himself. He needed to be honest so he thought hard.

"Umm…nervous," he thought harder, "and hungry?" Obi-Wan finished, he could feel Qui-Gon repressing a smile.

"Unknown the future is, Obi-Wan. On the future, you mind dwells." Yoda observed. It was not a question though, so Obi-Wan did not know what to say. He merely nodded. Then Mace continued.

"What would you say are your greatest fears?" Mace Windu asked.

"Falling. I'm araid of falling from the sky while piloting a ship or falling from somewhere high. Umm…I also fear getting my arms and legs cut off by a lightsaber, so I can only lie there helplessly, waiting for death." Obi-Wan said, but without much thought this time.

"That was quite descriptive." A master said to Obi-Wan's left. Yoda nodded.

"Descriptive it is. Disturbing, it is not. Realizing exactly what our fear is, a Jedi must. Overcome it we must. Let it cloud our judgements and actions, we must not." Yoda commented, glancing at Obi-Wan with a touch more interest.

"If you remember, Obi-Wan, three years ago, you were caught fighting with another youngling of your age. How do you feel about that incident now?" Mace Windu asked.

"I feel I did something really stupid and pointless. I shouldn't have started it, because I didn't have any good reason to. I just wanted to provoke him, but then I regretted doing so. But I still don't think he was right to call me names I don't deserve." Obi-Wan said, saying everything that surfaces to the top of his mind. Some masters in the room smiled and some exchanged looks. They obviously remembered the incident too, as half of the main corridor was destroyed due to the fighting.

"Alright. Last question Obi-Wan, Master Yoda specifically asked us to include this question. We were all very interested to know how did you know Yoda told the Order of the Republic 300 years ago _to screw themselves_ when we made sure that information is modified and re worded in every textbook and archive?"

Obi-Wan's head went blank at that question. Qui-Gon weren't supposed to have helped him do the essay. Yet, he could not think of anything as to where else he could have gotten the information. The room was silent as every pair eyes is cast upon him. Obi-Wan blushed in spite of himself. He could not see Qui-Gon's barely concealed smile behind him.

"A little bird to me." Obi-Wan whispered, still looking at the floor. There was second of silence, then everyone in the room started laughing, including Yoda. When the laughter eventually died, Obi-Wan looked up. He felt much braver.

"Of course, Obi-Wan. We'll take that answer for now. Although there are no birds here on Corusant." A master said, still chuckling.

"Indeed. Yet, details are often irrelevant. Now, I want to lift this ball here, using the Force. This is fairly simple, I trust?" Mace Windu said. The ball was suspended in midair the second he had finished talking.

"You did well, Obi-Wan." Mace smiled.

"Thank you, Master Windu." Obi-Wan said and smiled back.

"Train this boy you shall, Qui-Gon Jinn." Yoda said, nodding. "Because he apprentice you shall, Obi-Wan."

"Thank you, Master Yoda." Qui-Gon stepped forward and bowed. Then, setting a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder, he huided the boy out of the room, signaling the end of the council meeting.

….

"You did well, my apprentice." Qui-Gon said when they reached the elevator.

"Thank you, master." Obi-Wan said cheerfully.

"Hmm, maybe not so well for the bird part, come to think of it." Qui-Gon said with a teasing smile.

"I couldn't think of a better idea…" Obi-Wan groaned.

"Well, you could have answered that I told you about it. They probably knew it and just wanted to see your reaction." Qui-Gon said.

"I wasn't about to betray you, master, and I didn't want to lie to them either. So…" Obi-Wan said with a grimace.

"That's good to know." Qui-Gon laughed.

"Where are we going?" Obi-Wan asked when they are in the elevator.

"To my quatars, I have something for you. I have a feeling you will like it."

 _Master of Mystery…._ Obi-Wan's thought came to Qui-Gon easily through the Force.

 _You should really get use to that, my young apprentice._ Qui-Gon smiled staring at the doors of the elevator as the shot upward toward his quarters.

 _Can you actually here me?_ Obi-Wan focus as hard as he can on his thought, then looked up at Qui-Gon.

 _Yes. A little to clearly, Obi-Wan. You don't have to focus that hard._ Qui-Gon advised.

 _Okay… like this?_

 _That's better._

Qui-Gon led Obi-Wan out of the elevator and into his quarters. Obi-Wan trialed behind him as they entered. The apartment was clean, everything looked in place. Qui-Gon had a feeling that this will be the last time he will see it like this.

"Right, my young apprentice. I think you are going to like this, but do be careful. You've never held a real one before, so, don't kill yourself, or me for that matter." Qui-Gon said, as he walked over to the living room table and picked up something.

He turned and Obi-Wan gasped with delight as he saw the lightsaber. Qui-Gon passed the lightsaber to Obi-Wan and took three steps backward quickly for his own safety. Obi-Wan's eyes lit up and grinned as he ignited the blade. The sky-blue blade blazed to life in front of Obi-Wan.

"Wow, I'd never had a real one before. I only had the practice ones they give us each class." Obi-Wan exclaimed.

"And you will keep it, young one. Try not to lose it, as that weapon is your life. Plus, I will be _very_ pissed off if you do." Qui-Gon said, watching Obi-Wan handling his lightsaber.

"Does it actually work?" Obi-Wan said absentmindedly.

"I hope you don't test that on yourself. Take a swing, maybe?" Qui-Gon suggested, telling himself what's coming will come sooner or later. He preferred it to be sooner.

 _Crash_

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" Obi-Wan started, staring at the splintered sofa in the living room. The sofa laid in two halves on the floor.

"Oh, no need to apologize. It's a tradition. A Jedi could never truly become a master until his apprentice breaks one of his furniture." Qui-Gon shrugged.

"Oh…" Obi-Wan muttered, still feeling guilty.

"I've heard of an apprentice who swung his lightsaber into the wrong pipe in the kitchen that caused a fire when his master gave him his first lightsaber." Qui-Gon commented, drawing out his lightsaber and cut the sofa into four halves.

"umm…I think that was Adley…" Obi-Wan muttered.

"Yes, I thought the name was something like that." Qui-Gon said, swinging his lightsaber once more. The sofa is now cut into 8 halves. Obi-Wan watched in utter disbelief as he watched Qui-Gon swung his lightsaber at the remaining pieces of sofa on the floor.

"Umm… master, are you sure about cutting that thing more?" Obi-Wan asked tentatively.

"Oh yes, I haven't had the enjoyment of destroying furniture in some years. The trick, my young apprentice, is to make sure you cut through the wood, but not the floor. Come here, I'll show you." Qui-Gon said, gesturing for Obi-Wan to come over.

". Now, you need to control your lightsaber, because your master doesn't want a hole on the floor of his quarters. Right, see, the control has a lot to do with your height, so you have to adjust…."

 _Crash, Crash,_ Came the sound of splintered wood, then came the laughter of a young boy and the chuckles of a Jedi Master.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

One thing Obi-Wan realized in the first week of his apprenticeship is that it is impossible to tell what Qui-Gon's expectations and thoughts are, as the older Jedi rarely shares them. The older Jedi also spend an awful lot of time in meditation, which left Obi-Wan plenty of time to wander around.

Yet, Obi-Wan was slightly disturbed. So often, the older Jedi would look at Obi-Wan like he knows something Obi-Wan didn't. Obi-Wan's guess is that Qui-Gon knew something about his future, yet, that couldn't be possible. Or could it? The Force was still very mysterious to Obi-Wan even if he was training to become a Jedi.

Right now, Qui-Gon was in the living room, meditating at his usual spot. Obi-Wan was left alone in his room, not knowing what to do. As Jedi knights don't have many objects that are of entertainment value. Usually, Obi-Wan just laid on his bed in Qui-Gon's quarters, wondering what to do. Slipping out of the apartment would seem disrespectful and he did not want to disturb his master's meditation by asking permission to leave. So, he usually just waited quietly in his room until Qui-Gon finishes. But Obi-Wan didn't want to repeat this again, as he is tired of his master ignoring him for so long. When Obi-Wan had confessed this problem to Dexx, the young humanoid suggested him to join his master in meditation. Obi-Wan thought that might worth a try.

So, he walked out of his room and sat down next to Qui-Gon in the living room, joining him in his meditation. Qui-Gon did not stir and Obi-Wan closed his eyes, centering himself. But he did not proceed to meditation as he planned, instead, he opened his eyes again and stared out the window at the usual hustle and bustle of Corusant. They sat in silence for a few moments.

At first, Qui-Gon was slightly surprised at the boy joining him, but he quickly got over that and was quite glad the boy took the initiative.

"What are you thinking?" Qui-Gon asked opening his eyes to look at the boy.

 _I'm thinking what can make you share what you are thinking_. Obi-Wan thought, but he just answered, "I'm thinking why the Jedi chose to build the temple on Corusant."

"You think they shouldn't have?" Qui-Gon asked.

"It's not that, I just think that Jedi Knights always seek peace and balance, so a busy planet such as Corusant seems a strange choice. Everything is so hurried here, would peace and balance be found easier on a quieter planet?" Obi-Wan shifted his foot as he answered.

"Well, information flows faster here too, that gives convenience to the Jedi Knights. The Senate is also a lot closer." Qui-Gon said softly, gazing at the Senate building. "But a Jedi strive to seek peace and balance not in a peaceful environment, but in a busier and hurried one. They should be able to center themselves wherever they are, achieving peace and calm here in the middle of everything is what a Jedi should do." Qui-Gon added, looking down at Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan just nodded.

"Obi-Wan?"

"Yes, master?"

"I'm sorry for the distance I've put between you and me. I just had a lot to think about lately." Qui-Gon said softly, smiling slightly and added, "but you definitely handled it well."

"umm… that's okay. What do you mean by I handled it well?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Let's see… I think I was two years older than you when my master lost a dear friend and ignored me for weeks in his grief. After a while, I got bored so and slipped out and started to do things with my friends. My master ended up with a mission to rescue me from the Corusant security station. He was extremely happy with my behavior and I ended up scrubbing kitchen floors for the next two months." Qui-Gon said and shrugged as Obi-Wan started to laugh. "On our next mission, I was locked inside a laser proof vault that we were supposed to be inspecting. I think he had let that happen on purpose." Obi-Wan laughed harder.

"How did you get out?" Obi-Wan asked, still laughing.

"I waited not so quietly and eventually someone heard me." Qui-Gon said and laughed a little, "say Obi-Wan, you haven't used the more advanced training facilities before, have you?"

"umm…no, why?" Obi-Wan already guessed the answer as he asked.

"Well, let me show you how to use them and you will have something to challenge yourself during your free time. They are quite fun really." Qui-Gon said and laughed.

The more advanced facilities, as it turned out, was a small room inside a larger training room Obi-Wan never explored before. There are many small rooms in that larger training room and Qui-Gon headed for the one on the very left.

"Go on, inside," Qui-Gon said, nodding toward the room. Obi-Wan obeyed. The room was a little dim, but it was enough for him to see the special walls and ceilings.

"Are those laser proof? Wow. They are supposed to be very heavy and expensive." Obi-Wan said, looking around.

"Oh no, those are not laser proof, not exactly. You will see." Qui-Gon said and he drew his lightsaber. Obi-Wan hesitated and quickly understood when a jet of light was fired from a corner of the room and Qui-Gon deflected it with his lightsaber. Obi-Wan drew his lightsaber just as another jet shot toward him.

"These aren't real lasers, are they?" Obi-Wan asked, deflecting the shot.

"No, but they will give you an electric shock if you are hit. Now get ready, this will get much harder." Qui-Gon said, positioning himself.

Harder, the exercise got. Both Qui-Gon's and Obi-Wan lightsaber whirled through the air, sweat trickled down Obi-Wan's face as he worked to deflect the shots. The two fought side by side and Obi-Wan lost track of time as he sidestepped, rolled and dodged more jets of light before a sharp pain started to spread from his left ankle. The jets stopped firing. Qui-Gon looked down and smiled.

"You know, I'm surprised you lasted this long." He commented, smiling.

"How long is this long?" Obi-Wan said, standing up and feeling the pain is already beginning to subside.

"Hmm, three minutes and 23 standard seconds." He answered. Obi-Wan resisted the urge to swear. Obi-Wan groaned.

"That was hard," Obi-Wan said, shaking his head as Qui-Gon led him out of the room.

"Of course it was, or it wouldn't be an exercise." Qui-Gon answered, "I suggest you work on that, we do have a mission next week and I don't think it will be too easy."

"What is it?" Obi-Wan perked up, looking up at Qui-Gon.

"Guess you will see then," Qui-Gon answered, guessing what Obi-Wan's response would be.

"Master, why do you have to be so mysterious," Obi-Wan said, resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

Qui-Gon stopped walking and looked at his protégé deliberately, "I thought it would be good for you. Breath in and let your impatience into the Force."

Obi-Wan stopped walked and looked exasperatedly at Qui-Gon.

"Well?" Qui-Gon said, barely keeping himself from laughing as he tortured his Padawan right there and then. Qui-Gon remembered clearly how his master, Dooku, had made him do this exact thing and how he had hated it.

"Well, what?" Obi-Wan asked, looking at Qui-Gon disbelievingly.

"I don't see you breathe?" Qui-Gon said with a hint of innocence in his voice.

"I can't believe you are making me do this master." Obi-Wan shook his head, he felt stupid and he closed his eyes, took a deep breath and opened his eyes.

 _Happy now, master?_ Obi-Wan said through the Force to Qui-Gon. There was a bond in the Force that was forming between Qui-Gon and him, this makes letting Qui-Gon hear his thoughts a lot easier.

 _Quite_ Qui-Gon answered with a hint of your smile.

Qui-Gon leaned down and whispered softly in Obi-Wan's ear. "Well, Obi-Wan, I am your master so as long as you are still my apprentice, I can ask you to sing and dance around the council chamber with all the masters watching and you'd have to do it."

"Do I have to master?" Obi-Wan asked jokingly.

"That depends. Now, this day is getting a little boring, isn't it? Obi-Wan, I want you to go to Master Yoda's chamber and pick up the stack of archives he's got for me. And if you see Mace Windu there, tell him I want him to swing by my quarters later and that we have something to show him, okay?" Qui-Gon said.

"So, then I don't have to sing and dance? Great!" Obi-Wan laughed a little and said "see you later master!" before running off.

Qui-Gon stood alone then, in the middle of an empty corridor. He signed a little. He really has to center himself and focus on the present, not the future. He cannot afford to ignore Obi-Wan longer, if he wants the boy's trust and save to their future.


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey there, everyone! Let me just say that if you thought this story died off, you were wrong. I just had a few busy months but I never forgot about this story. Anyways, I hope you will enjoy this chapter. If you have any comments, suggestions, or the not very likely event in which you find my story awesome, please leave a review and let me know! Now... on with the story, I guess!_

* * *

Obi-Wan sat on a makeshift bed inside the Temple's infirmary. He held an ice pack in his right hand. The ice was cold but he did not put it down. He could hear every word of the conversation outside the door.

"…caught them on her way to see me, Master Shuai did," Yoda was saying.

"Were there any reasons they did such a thing?" Qui-Gon's voice replied.

"Been reasons, there must have. Of much importance, it is not. The action done, important is that. Leave you to it, I shall." Obi-Wan heard Yoda's walking stick hit the ground.

"Yes, I'll handle it from here. Thank you for letting me know, Master Yoda."

Each time Obi-Wan heard Qui-Gon's voice, he wanted to attempt some wild escape from this room. Unfortunately, the room had only one door. But Obi-Wan doubted if he would be able to move with all the guilty feeling weighing him down even if another exit was to present itself.

"And Qui-Gon," Yoda spoke once more, though his voice sounded more distant, "handle this lightly you shall not. To the events the future hold, important this is."

What would Obi-Wan not have given to not see Qui-Gon right now? Everything. He also would have given anything to go back in time to prevent himself from punching that idiot of a creature. Why did that old nickname affect him so much? That idiot had been calling him 'Oafy" for as long as he could remember. Now that he was apprenticed to Qui-Gon, it's even more important for him to keep his temper in check.

It was too late; the door of the room was already opening. With the lightsaber still clipped to his belt, Obi-Wan seriously considered committing suicide. Maybe he could cut a hole in the wall and jump out. The door slid shut and neither Qui-Gon nor Obi-Wan spoke for some time. Obi-Wan stole a glance at Qui-Gon, who took a seat in the chair opposite him. Qui-Gon's expression was more than enough to let Obi-Wan know what his master wanted.

"It's something really stupid…" Obi-Wan began in a very small voice.

"Oh, I'm glad you know _that_ after all this time of contemplation." Qui-Gon was not making this easy at all, he could be quite sarcastic when he wanted to.

"Well we met in the main corridor on the second floor and we had been unfriendly for a long time and all. And he started to yell insult at me and I didn't keep my mouth shut either. After a few exchanges, he called me something that just got to my head. And I don't know what I was thinking but I… you know. We fought but a minute later Mater Shuai turned up and…" Obi-Wan finished and waited for a response.

"That's a thrilling tale." Came Qui-Gon's reply.

"I'm really sorry, master," Obi-Wan tried.

"Hmm…"

"I really am sorry," Obi-Wan tried again. Qui-Gon merely nodded. Obi-Wan was reconsidering the idea of committing suicide at this point. Or he could charge out the door if he was fast, run out of the temple in shame and never return again. He was considering all sorts of possibilities now. What if Qui-Gon

"Aren't you gonna… say… s-something?" Obi-Wan stammered after a minute of extremely uncomfortable silence.

"What do you want to hear?" Qui-Gon asked with an innocent tone.

"Ehh… I don't k-know. Something like you're disappointed and what I did was very reckless and idiotic. O-or… I don't know." Obi-wan nearly dropped the ice pack when he reached the end of the sentence because all his fingers were stiff and numb with cold. He was glad he caught it before it hit the floor.

"You seem to already know what I was going say. So, there really aren't any reasons for me to say them."

"O-o-oh." Obi-Wan could not stop himself from stuttering.

Qui-Gon decided that he had punished Obi-Wan enough already. He stood up and walked over, putting a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. Was the boy actually trembling? Qui-Gon smirked inwardly, he had obviously been a lot more intimidating than he thought. Then he saw the icepack Obi-Wan was holding for so long and felt a little disappointed. His arm might be trembling slightly because of the cold.

"Just don't let that happen again," he said quietly. Obi-Wan looked up and nodded.

"So… so do I still get to go on that mission with you?" Obi-Wan asked fearfully as if dreading the answer. Qui-Gon smiled, of course, Obi-Wan is coming. But he's not going to say that to the boy just yet.

"That depends on the effort of preparation you've put in," Qui-Gon said, "have you read the reports I gave you?"

"Umm… I've only read through half of them so far."

"That's alright, just finish them up by tomorrow and I'll talk to you about the details."

"Do we get to meet the King or something?" Obi-Wan asked eagerly. Qui-Gon's smile broadened.

"Questions later Obi-Wan. Now, I haven't forgotten your little incident just yet. Reflect on your actions here, I will return in about an hour. Then, I think I will… decide your punishment." Qui-Gon turned to leave but before exiting the room, he turned. "You are supposed to use that ice pack, not holding it you know." He heard the icepack drop onto the ground just as he had expected, hid a satisfied smile, and walked out the door.

He checked the time on his way out of the temple. He descended into the busy street, got onto an autopilot transport and set course for the Senate building. Senator Chuchi will be waiting for him in her office. Although the other Jedi masters did not understand Qui-Gon's doubts, he still thought it would be best to make sure.

It was quiet inside the Senate building. Qui-Gon strolled along the empty corridor. He raised his right hand where he always wore his Jedi communicator. He pressed a small button.

"Master Windu, are you there?" He asked softly, the communicator beeped and its small light flashed green.

"Yes," came the reply.

"Could you restate the location of the meeting?"

"Office 461. Ask for the Pandorian Senator."

"Thank you. Also, Qui-Gon, is your Padawan with you at the moment?"

"No. What's wrong?" Qui-Gon asked, instantly alarmed by the question.

"Only that Master Yoda wants to meet with him… don't worry, I'll send for him. I just thought you took him with you," Mace's voice replied from the communicator. Today, was definitely not Obi-Wan's lucky day.

"I was going to but I thought it best for him to reflect on his actions."

"He _is_ about to seriously reflect on his actions but I'm sure he will be fine. Meanwhile, I'm sure you have some investigation to do. May the Force be with you."

The communicator shut off after that. Qui-Gon signed, "tell that to Obi-Wan. The Force is definitely not with him today." He looked toward the right. The metal plate on the small office door read: Senator Chu Chi – Pandora System. Qui-Gon knocked. A moment later, the door opened and he entered.

The young Pandorian senator sat behind her desk. She looked young but her observant eyes radiated intelligence.

"Master Jedi, so what do I own the honor of your visit?" Senator Chu Chi stood and circled around her desk.

"Senator," Qui-Gon bowed, "I came to you because I believed that you may have some knowledge about your system that few here in the Senate knew."

The senator gestured to an armchair next to desk and Qui-Gon sat. The senator also returned to her seat.

"I would be my pleasure to answer your questions, Master Jedi. I believe you are aware of the problem currently in our system?"

"Yes, I am. The Jedi council is planning to issue a mission to find the source of your troubles. However, we thought it would be best to get a better idea of what is going on before rushing in." A protocol droid hurried into the room carrying two glasses of water, he offered them to the senator and Qui-Gon then retreated.

"The problem started around 2 months ago. A Pandorian was turned up at our medical center. He was ill, but it did not look as if it was anything out of the ordinary but his condition was got worse. In just 2 days, he was unconscious. Soon after that, many Pandorians had been infected with the sickness." The senator took a deep breath, "we had disease outbreaks before, but I think this one is different."

"Different in what way, Senator?" Qui-Gon inquired.

"Well, for one, these patients remained unconscious but none of them have died. Their vital signs remained stable. Almost… too stable. Usually, when a person is sick and unconscious, their vital signs are bound to fluctuate somewhat. But…" the Senator hesitated. "Master Jedi, for the lack of a better description, these illnesses seemed to be caused intentionally."

"You mean, someone released the virus?" Qui-Gon asked, though not surprised.

"Yes," the Senator nodded, "plus, this virus only targets the local Pandorians species, such as myself. Other species living in our system had so far been unaffected."

"Senator, are there any reason you can think of that could make someone do such a thing? Are there any hospitality between your people and the nearby systems?"

"Pandora is a peaceful system and we are quite friendly with the systems in the vicinity. But there had been some resistance toward the government lately," the Senator said, her hands folded together on the table. "Some of the recent trade laws had made some merchants unhappy. But would that be reason enough to put the Pandora population in danger?"

"This is indeed troubling, young Senator. The republic will keep sending supplies and medical supports to your system. I will report back to the council and an investigation would take place soon. Meanwhile, thank you for your time." Qui-Gon stood and bowed his head.

"Thank you as well, Master Jedi."

Qui-Gon headed toward the door but he stopped halfway.

"Senator, don't worry too much. I sense the source behind this trouble will be quite straightforward." Qui-Gon said. He paused, fully knowing that he had lied. The trouble should be quite easy to clear. The source, however, will be much more complicated. But just now, he needed to get Obi-Wan out of trouble as best he could.


End file.
